I want you back, more than you know
by Fluffy99
Summary: An Eclare story. When Eli and Clare begin to see other people, will the drift apart for good? Or will something, or someone, bring them together again?
1. Chapter 1: You again

**I Want You Back. More than you know.**

An Eclare story.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Degrassi and any of its characters. :( sadly...but If I DID i would lock myself in my room and "study" with Eli for our "French Exam" :P

**A/N: **My first fanfic! :D Btw this is during Season 11 of Degrassi. ENJOY! (:

**Chapter 1**

First Day Clare sat at her seat quietly. Chewing her bottom lip, she let her mind race. It was a new year at Degrassi. New faces. Old faces. More time to focus on her education. Then she laid her thoughts on..HIM. Him, with the green eyes and that sexy, sexy smirk. His dark, luscious hair. Clare imagined her hand twisting in his hair as slapped herself. _He's not your boyfriend any more! Get over him!_ She prayed to God he wouldn't be In any of her classes.

Clare spotted a familiar face walk in the room, and immediately ran over to her. "Clare! Omigosh thank GOD your here! I thought I would be stuck here with a bunch of LOSERS." the girl said looking around the room, making a face. Clare laughed. _Same old ALI_ "Gosh, Ali! It's great to see you too! And yeah I totally felt the same way." she grinned. With Ali here the year can't be too horrible. Ali was about to answer when a girl pushed past her, bumping shoulders.

Ali glared at her. "HEY!" she yelled. "Watch it!" The girl had black hair and it was pulled into several messy ponytails. She wore a black dress with red polka dots and red leggings. On her feet she wore clunky black boots and her hands had thick black gloves. Her nails were painted black and she had black eye liner thickly laying on her eyes. She looked lazily over her glasses. "Shut up bitch!" she said turning around and walking to a seat. "What an asshole!" Ali shouted, loud enough for the girl to hear. The girl, who's feet were not resting on the desk, laughed and flipped Ali, pissing her off even more. "Whatever! Goth chicks always had anger issues. C'mon Clare." she said grabbing her hand and storming off to the back of the room.

Clare sighed and took a seat. "Ali forget about it. Don't let her ruin your first day." she said to her clearly agitated friend. Ali's face burst into a smile. "Your right Clare-bear! Let's forget about that bitch and see if any hot guys are in this class." she said looking around the room. Clare was about to laugh when she heard the door open and walked in the teacher, soon followed by none other than Elijah Goldsworthy.

End of chapter 1.

Soooo? Whaja think? Shud lil Sammi keep goin? End it here and now? It's alll up to u!(: REVIEW! (remember this is my very first fanfic! Plz be gentle. I would love to here what you think and Plz feel free to give any suggestions!) Ciao!^.~*


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome back degrassi

**I Want You Back. More than you know.**

An Eclare story.

**Disclaimer: **OBVIOUSLY, I don't own Degrassi. Heck If I did I'd be FILMING it not WRITING IT. But hey, you can't have everything huh? (-.-)""

**A/N: **Soooo sorry the last chapter was so short! I didn't realize it until I actually...previewed...it..hehe. BUT! I PROMISE they WILL be longer! Please don't give up on me JUUSSST yet! (: *P.S. yes, I know i messed up with the words a few times, but hey, give me some credit. I uploaded it on my IPOD, lemme tell you...NOT easy.*

**Chapter 2: **Welcome back Degrassi.

Clare's laugh turned into a choke. _Oh, lord! Do you HAVE to make things so DIFFICULT_? Eli stepped in the room wearing his red polo and khakis_. My gosh, he looks so damn SEXY in red_! Clare realized she was still coughing, and apparently, she was making a scene. "Uh, miss? Would you like to get a drink?" the teacher said looking over his shoulder. I blushed, feeling Eli's eyes bore into my forehead. "Uhm, I-I-I'm-cough-OK, thanks." I stuttered. The teacher nodded his head and directed his focus back on Eli. He looked really ticked. "Young man! Was that your idea of a first impression? Because it wasn't a good one! A potted plant is NOT a bathroom! What are you, SIX? This is RIDICULUS!" he fumed. Eli just shrugged his shoulders. "I really had to go." he replied innocently.

(haha just had to have this happen. You know how teachers LOVE to make a big deal out of everything. And Eli WOULD do something like this.(: ok READ ON!)

The teacher sighed and shook his head. Pointing to a seat he said, "Just. SIT." Eli saluted and took his seat, smiling smugly. "Now, sorry about class. My name is Mr. Smith." he said smiling. "I'm new to Degrassi, and would love to get to know each and every one of you. Alright then, can everyone please stand? I will be choosing your seats and taking role."

Everyone groaned and stood up. _Oh lord, please, PLEASE! Don't let me have to sit next to him! _This was chemistry and the desks were two seated. Mr. Smith also mentioned that you will have that person next to you for the rest of the year, so "make nice." He also said said they will be your lab partner for the rest of the year too. So any projects or assignments will be done with that partner.

Mr. Smith tapped his clipboard. "Alright, lets get started. Damian? You will sit next to Helena. Jared next to Jill. Riley next to Ali. Dory next to uh..Imogene?" he said staring at the girl lounging in her seat. _Imogene..weird name... _I thought. I could hear Ali laughing to Riley. "Haha! Imogene! That's SUCH a stupid name." Imogen looke up at the teacher. "Yeah?" she replied. He cleared his throat. "Please get your feet off the desk. You know about the schools policy right? All students are required to purchase and wear a school uniform. You have two days to do so and if you don't wear a school uniform, I will be forced to give you detention until you do." Imogene got out of her seat. "Fine, I have two days to wear what I want." she said smugly. shook his head. "Imogene that's not what I-" he was cut off. Imogene crossed her arms. "No, you said I have two days. And I do." she said and took her seat next to Dory.

Mr. Smith sighed and turned around. "Elijah-" again he was cut off. "Its Eli." Eli told him. Mr. Smith scribbled it down on his clipboard. "Ok, now _Eli_ and Clare sit in the back." Eli flinched at the sound of my name. I frooze were I stood.

End of chapter 2.

Hahahaha I can sooo imagine the look on Clare's face! *MWAHAHAH!* Clare: Your such a jerk Sammi. Me: Oh shut up. Take it like a man! The fans LOVE this stuff! Clare: (-_-)"" Yeah...sooo...what? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! (OMG NEW EPISODE OF DEGRASSI SEASON 11 TOMORROW! DONT MISS IT! :D )


	3. Chapter 3: My new lab partner

**I want you back. More than you know.**

An Eclare story.

**Disclaimer**: Yet AGAIN, I DO NOT own Degrassi or ANY of its characters... :(

**A/N**: Ok, ok, ok. I know this has been like FOREVER, but pleaseeee forgive me! I've been busy w/ volleyball, boy friend issues, parties, DEGRASSI, ect. But now I'm back :D *claps* So, heres the deal. I will update every Saturday, Sunday and Friday. Mon-Thurs i can't think straight cause of Degrassi! So my little Chibi Pandas, ( LOVE PANDAS! ) KEEP R&R'ing!

**Chapter 3. My new lab partner.**

"Clare? Did you hear me?"Mr. Smith questioned, looking around the room. "Is she here?" She felt sick. Not only will she be sitting with Eli for the rest of the year, they will have to get together to do there projects. "Uh, excuse me, is Clare Edwards here?" he asked, getting a little agitated. Clare heard a voice speak up. "Oh she's here! She's just shy! Clare's right there!" the voice called from her left. _Damn it Ali! _Her face began to grow warm as she felt all the eyes in tho room on her. I managed to choke out, "Uh, yeah, I'm right here." I sucked in another breath. "Can I please be excused to the nurse? I don't feel so good." Mr. Smith let out a long sigh. "Fine, you look like a good student. I have some nice records about you in your file." he said walking to his desk to grab a pass. He smiled and handed it to her. "Just please hurry back." Clare nodded and made her way to the door.

Oh my gosh, could this get any worse? I'm going to sit next to Eli, the once true love of my life. Our love was like a fairy tale. I was the small, fragile princess. He was the dark, handsome, and not to mention super overprotective, prince. Soon things got just to uncomfortable. Eli wouldn't leave my side, he did what ever he could for me. For gods sake he crashed Morty just so I could come see him! I just couldn't take it anymore. If I was gonna end up the reason he gets hurt, I just...couldn't take it. He was scaring me. But now I will have to see him every day. And I'm pretty sure we're in the same classes. I'm in advanced English and heck he had better grades than me in that class so I'm sure of it.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I felt bad for lying to Mr. Smith, but I just needed some time to think...or cry After a good 10 minutes a wiped my eyes and opened the stall. I washed my face and fixed my make up. I let out a deep sigh and walked out the door. I was so caught up in worrying, I ran into someones back. "Oh! Excuse me, I'm so sorry!" my head snapped up, expecting to see a hostile face. After all, I made them drop all there things. But the face was all smiles. I immediately recognized the face. "Adam!" I gasped. "Hey Clare! Long time no see, huh?" he said bending down to pick up his stuff. I laughed and helped him. "Yeah. It's so good to see you Adam!" I was beaming. Adam was still one of my best friends, even after me and Eli broke up. He comforted me and told me that Eli just needed time.

I brushed my hair back. "Hey, Adam I really gotta go now, I've been gone for 15 minutes now. Adam smiled. "Sure, see you round?" I nodded. "Cool see you Clare!" he said taking off. I hurried back to class. Pausing at the door, I inhaled deeply and walked In. Once again, all eyes fell on me. Mr. Smith arched his eye brow as he looked up from his laptop. "Uhm, sorry I'm late, the nurse just told me to take a rest. I'm feeling better." I said handing him the pass. "Thats great! Now go ahead and take your seat in the back next to Mr. Goldsworthy. Your teacher told me how well you two did last year as partners. I hope you two do the same this year!" he said smiling. I managed to give back a weak smile. Head down, I slowly made my way to the back, hearing the voices around me. "Didn't they break up?" "I heard he wasn't giving her any so he left her." "Poor thing.." Gr_eat, Now I'm known as Eli's ex._ I wanted to turn and yell, HEY I CAN PERFECTLY HEAR YOU! I BROKE UP WITH HIM! SO SHUT IT! But obviously I didn't. Slowly I took my seat, not daring to look at Eli. His focus was on the window next to him. I sighed. This I'd going to be a looong year.

Hehe...R&R! :))


	4. Chapter 4: Why does fate hate us?

**I Want You Back. More Than You Know.**

An Eclare story.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI AND ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

**A/N: **Ok so you guys are probably pissed that it took me FOREVER to upload this..and IM SORRY! :( promise i'll try harder my little chibi pandas! Love and thanks to Degrassibear for all her/his kind reviews! READ ON! (: P.S. I TOLD YOU I WOULD MAKE THEM LONGER...AND I DID! :D

Chapter 4: Why does fate hate us?

Eli's POV:

Life was dull. Grey. Boring. Well, mainly I was. My parents called me "lifeless". I felt like I died, I felt like I lost someone AGAIN. Someone important. Well, because I did. I lost Clare. Clare was my sun and my moon, my life and my breath. It may sound cheesy, but after Julia's death, she was the only thing that brought me back to life again. Something about those big blue eyes filled me with hope and she was what made me think I wasn't a monster. Now shes gone. And what's happened to me? I've become literally lifeless. Just like my parents said. I have no emotions. I rarely speak anymore and when I do, my voice cracks. Adam tells me I'm freaking over nothing. He said everyone goes through break-ups and move on. No. No it's more than that. It wasn't a break up. It was more of a goodbye. A SIA-NARA SUCKER, GOODBYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE! YOU SCARE THE HE'LL OUT OF ME! kind of goodbye. I don't understand what I did wrong. All I wanted was to protect her. Love her. Make her feel like I was ALWAYS going to be there for her. I guess I did something wrong, because she slipped away. Just like Julia.

I threw the pillow off my face and slowly made my way to the bathroom. Wearing nothing but my black boxers I sat on the closed toilet seat and buried my hands in my face. Letting out a deep sigh I let my mind wonder. At school people have made ridiculous rumors of what happened between us. Did I care? Fuck no, they could say whatever crap they wanted. Just as long as they didn't bring it up to me. Like yesterday some freshman girl came up to my locker looking like a complete tramp. Her hair was blonde and short, curling at her ears. She wore a polo that was at least 2 times smaller than her size and probably the shortest skirt they would allow here at Degrassi. She fluttered her eyelashes in an attempt to look "cute". I just ignored her and slammed my locker and walked away. She followed. She had an annoying, sing-songy voice. "Hey Eli, I heard what happened between you and Clare, I'm Soooooooo sorry!" How the hell did she know, she wasn't even in my grade for gods sake! I rolled my eyes and walked faster. She cornered me at the drinking fountain. "I heard she was a tough nut to crack, but if you want I can come over anytime and satisfy your needs." she said smiling seductively. I felt sick. Not only did that slut think I was the one who dumped Clare, she thought I did it because she refused to have sex until she was married. I pushed her aside and said over my shoulder, "get lost slut."

I splashed my face in the sink, looking up to see the strange face in the mirror. I looked dead. I had deep, purple circles under my eyes and a pale, pale face. _Damn_, I thought. _What happened to me?_ Running my fingers through my hair I felt the grease stained strands. _Man how long has it been since I showered?_ Slipping off my boxers, I proceded into the cold shower. Letting the water soak my hair I stood and leaned my head against the tile wall. After the shower I headed downstairs and grabbed an apple off the counter, then setting it back down. I wasn't hungry very often. Lifting up my shirt i saw i had lost weight. A LOT of weight. Sighing I grabbed the apple and scarfed it down. In reply, my stomach growled with hunger. _Oh crap I'm STARVING!_ I threw open the fridge and pulled out last nights leftovers. After eating half the food in fridge i headed to the stairs to grab my backpack. "Oh, morning sweety! I saw your bed empty and i was worried something happened. It's great to see your getting up on time now...and showering." my mom said tussling my hair as she walked down the stairs. As he headed out the door, I heard the fridge open and my very confused mother. "Bull? What the hell happened to all the food? I thought you went shopping yesterday!" closing the door, I couldn't help but smirk. Huh, I haven't done that in a while either.

I opened the doors to Degrassi, striding to my locker. At my left there was a girl with black hair pulled into several ponytails. She had a red t-shirt with a purple jacket and black skinnies. She had decent glasses. _What the heck? Why isn't she wearing a uniform?_ The girl was fiddling with her lock and caught him staring. "You must be wondering why I'm not having my assed strapped down in the office being yelled at by grumpy old turds huh?" the girl said chuckling. Turning my attention back to my lock I sniffed in reply. "I take that as a yes. But who cares as long as I'm getting away with it, it's all good!" she said smiling. "By the way I'm Imogene. Your Eli right?" she babbled on. I grabbed my books and closed my locker. As I proceeded to walk away I felt a sharp tug on my shoulder. "He-looo! I believe I was speaking to YOU, Mr. Deep Dark and Dangerous." _This girl just won't give up will she?_ I cleared my throat. "Yes, I'm Eli and I have no intentions whatsoever to get yelled at by some stupid old fart so if you will excuse me, Miss. Bug Every Living Thing On Earth, I'd like to get to class on time." I said and began to walk away again. Except the girl was now following me. I shook my fists and turned around, surprising the girl. "Look I don't know what-" he was cut off by Imogene's sharp voice. "Hey, will you shut up! What are you? Anger management? I go to the same class as you! So just screw off!" she said huffing and storming down the hall. Eli ran his hands through his hair. _Crap I forgot..._ Slowly making his way to class he found his seat. Clare was looking as beautiful as ever, even if she was only wearing her polo and khakis. Her attention was on her lap and he could see she was texting. _Pfft how unlike her._ Eli decided not to say anything as he began to play with the test tubes on the desk. Up front he heard the creak of the door open. "Good morning class, I presume you all slept well? Well maybe exept for you Bobby, please get your head off the desk. Oh and Mr. Goldsworthy, I'd appreciate it if you didn't play with the test tubes. Those are very expensive and the school can't afford to buy anymore." Mr. Smith said while he began to write some things down on the white board. _If the school can hire security guards, I highly doubt they can't afford one stupid test tube. _He thought. "Alright for your first assignment for this school year is to get to know your partner. You two will be working together on mainly everything in class so I suggest you get to know each other better. I will hand out sheets of paper with certain questionms you can ask. I expect at least a paragraph about your partner by thursday." I sucked in a sharp breath. Nows the time I begin to speak to Clare, and I'm scared I'm gonna say something that will scare her, or maybe make her feel that I hate her. Turning to her I see she's already scrbbling things down on a peice of paper. "Uhm, you know you can't just make up stuff about me." I said scratching my head. She turned to look at me. "I think I already know enough. Look Eli I know this is going to be kinda awkward but just because of our break up in NOT going to bomb chemistry, and I'm suggesting you begin to write too becuse if we tried to talk and ask each other questions it would just end up an awkward silence and we wouldnt get ANY work done. So yeah." she turned back to her paper. I let out a long sigh and began to write. **Clare Diane Edwards, born January 3rd 1995. Born and raised a christian child, Clare is a very religous person. **_Dang I suck at this! I_ took a deep breath. OK, Clare, Clare, Clare...Clare..C-Clare...he was lost in a memory.

_Eli and Clare were lying on the hammock at the big party they threw. Clare was laying on his chest and he had his arms securly wrapped around her. "Hey Clare?" he asked stroking her arm. She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. "Hmm?" she smiled at him, making his heart stop. "Why are you so beautiful?" he asked. Clare blushed and kissed his hand. "That depends Eli, why are you so amazing?" she said leaning in to capture his lips. The two shared a nice kiss and lay down in silence again. He always knew he loved her, but then and there he realized he was head over heels in love with Clare Edwards. "Damn it!" he exclaimed, and sat up. Clare grabbed his shoulder and hauled herself to a sitting position so she was facing him. "What's wrong?" she asked him. Eli shook his head. "I don't deserve you Clare! You are the most amazing, kind, sweet and lovable person I know! And I feel like i'm going to end up hurting you...just like I did with..." he stopped and put his head in his hands. "Elijah Goldsworthy, you pick your crazy little head up and LOOK AT ME." she demanded. Eli did what he was told. (haha smart boy ^-^) Clare grasped his face between her hands. "You are the stupidest person I know Eli. How dare you think for ONE second your not good enough for me!" Eli tried to look away but Clare forced his face closer, so there noses were touching. "I love you Eli. More than you know it" And with that Eli once again closed the gap between there lips. _

Hola thanks for reading. My idiot of a best friend is over and is a horrible fanfic writter. No help whatsoever! *Kelsey slaps arm* Hehe... Me: ^-^ loser. ANYWAYS! I'm gooing to make more chapters WITHOUT the help of my dearest friend...*cough cough* so yeah. I'LL SEE U AGAIN MY CHIBI PANDAS! (btw good drama on the way...fitz? kidnapping? imogeneXeli? jake? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?) :D


	5. Chapter 5: I wana move on why cant i?

**I want you back, more than you know.**

An Eclare story

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi and anything it possesses...I REALLY wish I did though...story

A/N: Hey hey hey my pandas!:D I'm here with yet another chapter!(: haha don't worry we'll get to the good stuff soon. I just LOVE to take it slow and make you all SUFFER! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *smirks evilly like Vegeta* oh btw im a HUGE fan of Anime and crap so if you are too I'm DEFIANTLY going to do a bunch of Anime fanfics...idk..DBZ? Naruto? Rosario vampire? Idk I love em all! Pm me some suggestions! :) read on! Don't forget to review! P.s. I know ive been changing the POV and I know it's been in like first person to third person but I'm like ADHD I can't keep it in one form of writing lol. And I know..it's been FOREVER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!:(

Chapter 5: I want to move on. Why can't I?

Clare threw her backpack at the couch. _OK_, she thought. _I need to seriously STOP thinking about him!_ He was everywhere. In her dreams, her thoughts, her classes...and maybe still in her heart? Clare shook her head. NO. She went to the fridge and took out a cold pepsi. Chugging it down she heard her phone. 'It's a love story baby just say yes' she was always a taylor swift fan. She grabbed her phone off the counter. "Hello?" she said into the phone. 'Hey sweetie it's mom. I was just calling to say I'm going to be little late, stuck in traffic. Uh can you do me a favor?' she asked. "Uh sure mom. What is it?" Clare answered. "You remember the Martins right? Well they just moved here and they're coming for a visit. Can you tidy the house a bit and make some pasta? Yours is to die for Hun. Uh oh, I see a police car gotta go sweetie!" her mother hung up. Martins? Where has she heard that name before... Oh. Clare's eyes widened. _Martin...JAKE Martin...Oh god NO! Not HIM again_.

'Clare sat quietly reading a book under a shady tree near the pond of the park. She was 11 and a half years old. Her hair came down to her neck just above her shoulders. It was wavy and sleek. Her cute pink glasses matched her pink dress and purple leggings. On her feet she wore bright pink sandals. Her nails matched her leggings. Flipping through they pages she was unaware of the scene in front of her. Jake Martin, short, light brown hair, almost blonde, had two huge front teeth. He wore what he wore usually everyday. Plaid t-shirt, worn out jeans, and worn out sneakers. One time Clare declared him poor and he simply replied "I have other clothes, I just CHOOSE not to wear them." not believing him, Jake came to school wearing nothing but new clothing for a week, just to prove her wrong. Jake and his dumb friends were chasing after frogs that were desperately trying to get away from the maniacs. Few got squished and a few probably died from a heart attack...wait...can frogs have heart attacks? Anyways Jake decided to have some fun with the dead frogs. "Hey CLAAAAAARRREEEEEEE" he ranted. "Waaaatchaaaa doooinnn?" Clare sighed and closed her book. "Jake, I'm REALLY not in the mood-" she was soon cut off when she felt something wet and gross hit her knee. "Jake you have HORRIBLE aim man!" his friend Kale snickered. Clare, open mouthed, looked down at the dead frog on her brand new sandals. And the frog guts all over her leggings. "JAKE! WHAT IS-AHHHHHHHH!" she shouted and covered her head as multiple frogs flew through the air, sailing her way.'

Clare shivered at the memory. She could practically feel the cold, slimy skin run down her body. Why? Why of all people HE had to move here. UGH! she thought. Clare cleaned the house and began to make her neighborhood famous pasta. Just as she was about to drain the pasta and start the sauce, she heard the front door open. "Clare? Clare sweetie, I'm home. Oh! I can smell the sauce, Mmmm smells good hun!" her mom said tossing the keys on the counter as she walked into the kitchen. "Thanks baby, the house looks great. I'm gonna go get changed Kay?" she said and hugged Clare. "Uh, your welcome mom but Uh, I was supposed to go out with Ali today, you know to the Dot." The Dot was the most popular place in town to hang out at. Almost everyone at Degrassi goes. As if on queue, Clare heard the doorbell. "Oh, that must be Ali right now." Clare said rushing to the door. "Hey Clarebear! You ready? Come on, were late, everyones waiting for us!" Ali said pulling her out the door.

"Wait! Clare get back in here!" her mom yelled. Clare stuck her head back in. "Yeah?" Her mom gave her a stern look. "Where do you think you're going? We have guests coming." Clare stepped back inside the house. "But mom. Were going to the Dot, it's were we go EVERY week." Clare said giving her mom a look. Her mom shook her head. "Sorry Ali. Your going to have to go without Clare this time. We have some guests coming and they'll be here any minute. Clare I'm gonna go upstairs and change. If they come let them in and get the pasta to the table." her mom said running upstairs. Clare sighed and turned to Ali. "Sorry Al. I guess seeing an "old friend" is more important then my social life." Ali shook her head. "That's ok Clare-Bear theres always tomorrow! Oh you know what? After they leave go ahead and call me and I'll come pick you up." Ali said opening the door to get out. "Whoa, Clare I..I think your _GUEST_ is here." Ali said smiling at the very handsome boy in front of her. Clare stepped around Ali. She gasped. "Jake?" How could this be him? This boy was far to cute. "Hey Clare long time no see huh?" Jake said stepping up the stairs to the door. Ali threw an exasperated look at Clare before walking past Jake and into her car. Clare smiled awkwardly as Jakes dad walked up to the door. "Hey there Clare! Great to see you again!" Then Clare's mom came down the stairs. "Oh my! Come in, come in! Clare has a pasta on the table and it's going to get cold!" her mom said ushering Jakes dad inside. Jake was still looking at wear Ali's car was parked. "So...Uh Clare..who's your friend?" he said smiling mischievously. _Yeah he still hasn't changed_. Clare thought. She rolled her eyes and went into her house with Jake following from behind.

SO? I know I said I'd be back in less than a week. It's been a month now and I'm SO SORRY! I've just haven't had anytime to do anything these days..but here you go chapter 5 is up and out and chapter 6 is soon to come(; I love u all my little chibi pandas!

Muchies love... Sammi


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome Back I hate you

**I want you back, more than you know it. **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Degrassi!

**A/N:** Oh my lord...I haven't updated since...A YEAR? holy fadoodle.. I'm sorry, you all probably have forgotten bout this fic by now! But I'm back, and I really hope I don't get another year long writers block!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong> Welcome back, I hate you.

Clare opened her mouth in disgust and watched Jake shove mouthful by mouthful of pasta into his mouth. Her mom and Jakes dad were busy chatting, and Clare had barely touched her food.

"So, Clare! Hows life been treating you? Did you miss Jakey here?" Jakes dad called out. Clare smiled weakly, but before she could talk, her mom opened her mouth to answer.

"Poor Clarey has gone through a tough break up. She's devastated."

Clare's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger. Her mom had no right to say that, especially to people we haven't seen in ages. "Yeah." she said simply. "But I'm fine."

Jakes dad smiled. "Well, looks like you'll have a friend at Degrassi though!" he smiled patting Jakes back, who was still hoarding down his pasta.

Clare's mom smiled. "Oh! I forgot! Jakes going to Degrassi now! Oooh! Clarey, looks like your going to have to show Jake around the school and to your friends!" Clare sighed. She hated when her mom tried to treat her like a child around guests. "Clarey-Bear!, Clarey-Poo!" Ugh. She was about to shoot back a retort, but an idea popped in her head. Then she smiled slyly.

"That's great! Why don't I start now? Jake could drive us to Above The Dot, and I could introduce him to all my friends!" She smiled, standing up.

Her moms eyes widened. "Uh, I don't know Clare.." she said cautiously, but Jake stood up abruptly.

"I actually wouldn't mind. But, you don't mind, right dad?" he asked, throwing his napkin on his plate.

His dad shook his head. "Nope, you kids go ahead." he smiled and turned back to Clare's mom. The two headed out the kitchen and out the door.

"Ok, Jake I'll direct you. Just listen to me." Clare said, hopping in the pickup truck.

Jake nodded smugly. "Aye, aye. Captain." And with that, the two headed to Above the Dot.

Above the Dot:

li giggled and shoved a nacho chip in her mouth. "Haha, Jenna! That guy is so NOT checking me out! He's probably staring at the nachos." she said to her blonde friend. It was good to hang with her again, because she never had the time. Dealing with a baby is kinda stressful and Jenna was defiantly showing it.

Jenna's giggles suddenly died down. "Uh, I dunno Al. But I'm sure as hell THAT guy is." she said pointing into the crowd near the door. Standing there was the same guy Ali had saw stepping into Clare's house half an hour ago. He was staring directly at her.

"Ohmygawd! That's Clare's friend! The hell is he doing here?" she asked and cocked her curiously. Then, popping out from behind him, Clare looked around until she matched his gaze, and burst into a smile.

"Ali!" she greeted, rushing up to there table.

"Clare-Bear! What are you doing here? I thought you had guests." she said, looking behind her to see the handsome guy work his way to them slowly.

"She wanted me to be introduce me to her friends because I'm so interesting." He smiled, standing directly behind Clare.

Huffing, she let out a long breath. "Yeah, and that's what you should be doing!" she turned and pointed to the pool tables in front of the rows of tables. She flinched when she met Eli's cold, emerald gaze staring right back at her. She stood for a moment, entranced by his magnificent eyes, still pointing like and idiot.

"I'm guessing thats ex?" Jake said, sliding his face near hers. "Hey, wanna make out to make him jealous?" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Clare saw Eli's eyes glance down to her waist, then narrowed. She snapped out of her trance and stepped out of his grip, dropping her finger.

"Don't be an idiot. Just go and make nice, I need to go and patch up my social life. You know, crying your head out in your pillow at night for weeks straight isn't really a great way to stay in touch with friends." she said, without thinking. Then she widened her eyes in embarrassment when she realized what she said. Jakes eyes suddenly dropped there playful mood. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek.

"What? Clare, did you really cry every night?" he asked. "I'm sorry."

Clare's breath caught. "Y-Yeah, I-I mean no!" she stammered. "Just..just go Jake." she said, stepping back, making him drop his hands. He nodded and walked over to Adam, Eli and a bunch of guys. She held her breath when Eli's smirk turned into a slight frown, but let it out when he began to laugh and chat with Jake.

Then Clare remembered why she really wanted to come to Above the Dot. She didn't want to introduce Jake to her friends, she didn't want to hang out with her own friends, and she didn't even come to just have a good time. Her sole purpose was to make Eli jealous. She shook her head. She was doing that, but his emerald gaze made her forget everyone and everything. She looked back up at Eli and frowned. Jake and him where hitting it off great, laughing, playing pool, acting like long lost friends. Then anger seared through her. Here Eli was, acting so warmly to a complete STRANGER but paid absolutely no attention to his ex. The rage filled and soon tears were streaming down her from eyes. He treated her so coldly. Then she wiped her eyes and marched up to the pool table currently occupied by Eli, Jake and Adam.

"Uhm, s'cuse me guys, I gotta talk to Eli." she said tapping Jake on the shoulder. All 3 guys turned to her, Eli's face being expressionless. When no one budged she sighed. "ALONE, you guys." Adam turned to Jake and shrugged, and the two walked away, leaving her and Eli alone. She sucked in a deep breath. "Eli, we need to talk." Eli didn't even stir.

"I don't really have anything to say." he replied.

"But I do! Eli, are you...ok?" she asked hesitantly. "How do you...feel?"

Eli's cold green stare bored into her forehead. "Honestly, I don't feel anything." And with that, he walked away. Suddenly a gate opened in her mind, letting loose all the anger and despair she had locked away for so long. Staring at the back of his gorgeous head she let heavy tears fall down her cheeks. And then, before she could stop herself, she began to scream.

"Did three months mean NOTHING?" The noise in the room died down, but she didn't care. All she cared about now was being heard. "Did you flip a switch and erase me from your memory? It took you a year! A YEAR to get over your ex. Did you ever love me at all?" She felt all the eyes in the room on her. Eli didn't even turn around.

"And...scene." Jake grabbed her shoulders gently. But Clare's temper flared at his touch.

"Don't touch me! I'm not done! Let me go!" she wailed as she dragged her away.

* * *

><p>"Clare, you need to calm down." he said, pushing her towards the exit.<p>

Clare halted and turned to him. "Jake, this is not your business. Don't you dare try and interfere." And with that, she blindly ran into the woman's bathroom, sobbing. Clare walked up to the bathroom mirrors to stare at the stranger in her place. Her face was puffy and red, with her curly hair sticking messily around it. Tear stains were streaking across her face, replaced by a fresh batch that were letting themselves down. "Eli.." she whispered. "I miss you so much, it hurts." she sobbed into her hands and slumped against the wall. Eli was so beautiful, so dark, so mysterious. Clare knew they belonged, they were a whole. But from the looks of it, he doesn't feel the same way. Clare's sobs turned into moans and she stood up. She splashed water on her face and prepared to face whatever mess was waiting outside. But before she could turn to move towards the door, a cold, hard hand went over her mouth. And she slipped into the darkness.

* * *

><p>:) OooooOoooOoo cliffhanger :D lol sorry about the year long writers block! I'm back though, recharged and pissed off as fucking hell at Degrassi. Just watched Nowhere to run, and GUESS who just got back together? I mean come ON, for gods sake, there related now? Can't they see this JUST WON'T WORK? I literally screamed when Eli grabbed her in the woods. Lol, he just grabs her outa nowhere when he sees she's flipping out, and after letting her scream for a good 20 seconds he goes, "Calm down! It's me Eli!" xD smooootthhh Eli :D (UPDATING SOON!)<p> 


End file.
